postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Штопор ЖжОт
Штопор ЖжОт! (aka Corkscrew RuLes!) is a licensed addon for POSTAL 2 that was developed by Avalon Style Entertainment and published by Akella. Storywise, it has nothing to do with the base game, existing as a Russian adaptation of POSTAL 2. Plot The game stars a man known as Shtopor (or Corkscrew, who looks very much like the Postal Dude) who wakes up in a hospital to find that someone has stolen his penis. Journey through Muhosransk City (Podunk City) on a journey to find your stolen sex organ and kill the bastard responsible. Gameplay Gameplay additions includes a new location to explore, changes to make the game more Russian (Rubles instead of Dollars), Vodka, and three new weapons: * Frying Pan * Dirty Sock * Slingshot The errand based gameplay of POSTAL 2 returns, taking place over the course of four days (Понедельник, Вторник, Среда, and Четверг — translated Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday) as you interact with the various inhabitants of Muhosransk City. Unlike the POSTAL 2 base game, there is no pacifist option though most errands can be completed without resorting to violence. Another prominent action, the ability to piss, is unavailable throughout most of the game due to the nature of the story. Steam Version The expansion was ported to POSTAL 2 Complete by Evil (creator of Nick's Co-op and collaborator of the Happy Night mod), and was released via the Steam workshop on June 25th, 2017. This version boasts several improvements over the initial release with Russian weapons replacing the standard ones, new effect for the Vodka, a new player model for Shtopor, the ability to piss like a woman, bug fixes, English subtitles, and Co-op. English Localization No official translation exists as it was only meant for the Russian market. In order to play the game, you need the Russian version of POSTAL 2: Share the Pain (RU-1337) installed as the game relies on the base files to launch via a batch command file. Due to this strange choice in implementation, some consider this expansion to be just a Mod of POSTAL 2 instead of a full-blown expansion. Freeware Though there is no official release, the complete game is readily available on ModDb (Link below) with it's UI translated into English. The rest of the game (dialogue, assets, etc.) are in Russian (as they should be). English Walkthrough Main Article: Штопор ЖжОт! Walkthrough An English walkthrough written by a Steam user named Alien can be found in the link above. Many thanks to him from the English speaking community. Trailers File:POSTAL 2- Corkscrew RuLes trailer Trivia * While there is some support in the Russian speaking Postal fanbase, it's generally considered non-canon and (after the meltdown with Akella over Postal III) never brought up by RWS. However, in light of renewed interests, the expansion did receive a page on RWS' website. * The name of the add-on "Штопор ЖжОт" comes from two things: The name of the character (Shtopor which means Corkscrew) and the word "zhzhot" which means to express agreement or appreciation with the English equivalent being "rules". Used in this fashion, the title translates to "Shtopor RuLes" or "Corkscrew Rules". * Most of the Posters seen around Muhosransk City are from the Russian website, Udaff.com. * The music day1_terrorists.ogg (plays when terrorists attack the Community Center) is a German song. * This expansion was officially released in Japan on October 27th 2006, under the title " ポスタル2 ロシアより愛をこめて英語版 日本語マニュアル付" which translates to "From Russia with Love." * The Japanese version is dubbed in English, albeit by the same Russian voice cast. * The theme song of the game is called "Доктор Штопор" (translation: Doctor Corkscrew) by Александр Пушной (Alexander Pushovy). * Most of the music comes from Russian punk bands. External links * ModDb download page * Moddb page for Steam version * Steam Workshop page * Co-op Workshop page * Corkscrew RuLes on RWS' website ru:Postal 2: Штопор ЖжОт Category:Штопор ЖжОт Category:Akella Category:Expansions Category:Miscellaneous